Hermoso nombre
by Chibi y Hina
Summary: song fic basado en aquella canción de The back Horn "Utsukushii Namae", contiene posibles spoilers del manga 437, espero sus reviews con sus comentarios la traducción no me pertenece xD es un NaruHina


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensie, la canción pertenece a Back Horn todos los derechos de ellos yo solo los utilice por meros momentos de inspiración….**

**¡AVISO! Posible spoiler del manga después de 437 así que si no quieren saber nada de esto pasen de este pequeño sonfic ¿de acuerdo?... en fin pasen y disfruten del fic nos vemos en las notas finales **

**¬¬&&&¬¬&&&¬¬&&&¬¬&&&¬¬&&&**

Hermoso nombre

La gran batalla que había prácticamente destruido a toda Konoha había quedado atrás, aunque aún se podía sentir la inseguridad en todos lados.

Más para algunas personas eso de tener un nuevo ataque no importaba mucho realmente, ya que muchos de los que conocían en ese momento habían sufrido algún grado de daño, _personas muy importantes, _eso eran los pensamientos de cierta persona que contemplaba el amplio cielo que se mostraba detrás de aquellas ventanas, desvió su mirada desde aquel hermoso paisaje hacía la única cama que ocupaba aquel cuarto.

_**Nakitai toki hodo namida wa denakute  
Kuchibiru kanderu massiroi yoru**_

_Las lágrimas no vienen cuando siento ganas de llorar_

_La noche carece de calor que me pican en los labios_

Miro detenidamente a la persona que ocupaba aquella cama, recordando todos los sucesos que habían llevado a esa situación, sintió ganas de gritar y llorar enfadarse con el mundo, la situación que estaba viviendo en ese momento, más ningún sentimiento además de soledad se vieron a través de aquella mascara, ni una sola lágrima se pudo derramar, _como hubiera querido_.

_**Karadajyuu ni kuda wo takusan tsukete  
Souka chotto tsukarete nemutetrunndane  
**_

_Tu cuerpo entero está conectado en los tubos_

_Es verdad, estas un poco cansado y no haces más que descansar_

Nuevamente observo al durmiente ser, con todas aquellas maquinarias que le permitían un poco más de estabilidad en su salud, observo su rostro tranquilo apacible sin ningún rastro molestia, _Después de todo… lo que hizo…_.

Acarició sus cabellos casi de forma anhelante, casi como un mimo, solo podía observa el rostro durmiente.

_**Sekai de ichiban kanasii kotae to**_

_**Kanasiku narerai makkuroi kage  
**_

_La triste respuesta en el mundo_

_Y el tono negro de la sombra que no sabe del dolor_

Suspiro, aún recordaba como había llegado allí…

**::::FLASH BACK::::**

Había despertado muy desorientado, lo último que recordaba era… se reincorporo demasiado rápido y su cuerpo lo había resentido un leve quejido salió de sus labios y observo en todas direcciones.

-¿el hospital de Konoha?-

Se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en aquel lugar, trato de moverse pero no podía en eso unas voces llamaron su atención.

-¿Cómo se encuentra la chica Hyuuga?-decía una.

-estable… no ha habido complicaciones… solo que…-

no escucho nada más, salió de su habitación y sin saber como, llego a una habitación bastante oscura, observo el lugar, lucía demasiado relajante, casi ajeno a todo lo que rodeaba a esa estancia.

_**Kasuresouna koe de namae wo yonda  
Fuini zottosuruhodo munasiku hibiita**_

_Pronuncie tu nombre con mi voz áspera_

_Pero resonó en vano hasta que se apago y desapareció en la nada_

Camino con demasiado cuidado y observo a la persona durmiendo, la llamo tantas veces como pudo, la nombro una y otra vez gasto toda aquea voz, pero no hubo caso a chica parecía ajena e ignorante de que había una persona que la llamaba una y otra vez de forma casi suplicante…

**::::FIN FLASH BACK::::**

_Gaste toda mis voz y tu no reaccionas, bueno luego me sacaron casi a patadas de aquí…_, pensó con cierta ironía mientras una sonrisa forzada cruzaba sus labios.

-pero mi voz no te llega ¿cierto?-pregunto a la dormida.

_**Ah a tokei no hari wo modosu mahou ga areba  
Ah a kono muryoku na ryoute wo kiriotosu noni**_

_Ah, sabes, si existiese una magia, que devuelva el tiempo atrás_

_Me gustaría deshacerme de estas manos inútiles_

_¡Demonios!_, como le enfadaba verla así en cama, le desesperaba no poder hacer nada, llevo sus manos a su cabeza en forma de desesperación, llevaba días así y no había ni un solo rastro de mejoría eso lo desesperaba. El sonido de la puerta le distrajo unos breves momentos.

-sabía que estarás aquí-dijo la voz desde la puerta-deberías descansar sino…-

-me gustaría… poder hacer algo por ella… ella lo hico por mi…-

-ya lo hiciste… la trajiste aquí de inmediato además….-

No termino de decir o que venía por que el chico simplemente sonrió burlonamente.

-fui un inútil que no pude protegerla a ella o a este lugar… yo…-

-NARUTO… no digas eso-se quejo su amiga-has hecho muchas cosas… además de…-

El rubio simplemente observo seriamente, para luego voltear a ver a la Hyuuga.

_**Sekai wa futari no tameni  
Mawaritsuzukete iruyo  
Sekai ni futari-bocchi de  
Kodou ga kikoeru kurai ni  
**_

_El mundo sigue conectado_

_Por nuestra causa_

_De modo que el latido de nuestros corazones_

_Pueda ser oído por el mundo_

El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente, la pelo rosa observaba a los dos ocupantes de a habitación, un hondo suspiro salió de sus labios, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido salio del lugar, el rubio se permitió apoyar sus codos en un lado de la cama de ella, deseaba verla sonreír de nuevo, escuchara hablar…

_**Kasukani konote wo nazotta yubisaki  
Tiisana sain ni binkan ni naru  
**_

_La punta de los dedos que se remontan_

_Ligeramente de la mano se convierten_

Se levanto un poco del lugar donde estaba apoyado y se limito dar unas vueltas por el cuarto, no podía soportar verla como una muñeca sin vida, como si estuviera rota, _NO DESEABA VERA ASI,_ le molestaba el saberse inútil en todo lo que se había propuesto, pero más aún en o referente a ella…

_**Konnnafuuni kimi no kokoro no otoni  
Mimiwo zutto sumasite sugoseba yokatta  
**_

_Tan sensibles a la más mínima señal_

_Si sólo yo siempre escuchara de cerca el sonido de tu corazón_

Tomo delicadamente la mano de ella, con tanta delicadeza como si fuera a romperse, _más de lo que aparenta_. Pero sus manos estaban frías al tacto, débilmente apoyo ambas manos, y solo se aferro más fuerte a ella, apoyo la mano de Hinata en su cabeza, en verdad quería escucharla habar, vera de nuevo de verdad quería sentirla cerca….

_**Ah a omoi wo kakusitamama waratteita ne  
Ah a shiranai furi wo siteta boku he no batsu da**_

_Ah… tu reías al mismo tiempo que ocultabas tus sentimientos ¿verdad?_

_Ah… pero yo estaba desorientado, y se ha convertido en mi castigo_

¿Cuántas veces había visto la sonrisa de Hinata? Y cuantas veces había escondido lo que sentía por él… _en eso si que nos parecemos_, pero de verdad el estaba feliz de solo estar cerca de ella vera todos os días habar un rato nada más eso bastaba para él

-tal parece que me deje llevar por eso nada más…-dijo con voz quebrada mientras ocultaba el rostro

_**Sekai wa futari no tameni  
Mawaritsuzukete iruyo  
Hanarete simawanu youni  
Kokyuu mo dekinai kuraini  
**_

_El mundo sigue conectado_

_Por nuestra causa_

_De modo que no estaremos separados_

_Hasta que ya no pueda respirar_

-por favor Hinata… abre os ojos… darte mi respuesta-murmuraba quedadamente-deja decirte lo que siento… déjame decirte que no me quiero separar de ti nunca más…-

Murmuraba aún sin soltar o levantar el rostro, aún no podía mirar la cara de aquella mujer.

_**Nando datte yobuyo  
Kimino sono namae wo  
Dakara me wo samasiteokure yo  
Imagoro kiduitannda  
Kimino sono namae ga  
Totemo utukushii to iukoto  
**_

_No importa cuántas veces_

_Mencione tu nombre…_

_Así que por favor, por favor, despierta_

_He pensado, como tu nombre es muy hermoso_

-Hinata…-murmuraba ya desgarradoramente, había dejado la mano de ella en aquella cama y ahora sus manos estaban cubriendo su rostro tratando de contener aquellas lágrimas que ya había logrado antes, más al parecer no podía.

-Hinata… Hinata… por favor despierta…-

Tantas veces la había llamado, aquella mujer dueña de tan hermoso nombre

_**Sekai wa futari no tameni  
Mawaritudukete iruyo  
Sekai ni futari-bocchi de  
Kodou ga kikoeru kurai ni  
**_

_El mundo sigue conectado_

_Por nuestra causa_

_De modo que el latido de nuestros corazones_

_Pueda ser oído por el mundo_

Las lágrimas ya no se detenían o ya no hacía nada por detenerlas, solo deseaba verla de nuevo, solo deseaba sentirla cerca de nuevo ya nada más importaba, no ya nada más importaba.

-Hinata…-murmuro ignorante de su entorno-¿eh?...-

_**Sekai wa futari no tameni  
Mawaritsuzukete iruyo  
Hanarete simawanu youni  
Kokyuu mo dekinai kuraini**_

_El mundo sigue conectado_

_Por nuestra causa_

_De modo que no estaremos separados_

_Hasta que ya no pueda respirar_

Sintió una leve caricia en su mejilla volteo su rostro ya marcado por las lágrimas y abrió sus hermosos ojos azules de asombro. Frente a él se encontraba y despierta la Hyuuga y parecía estar sonriéndole

-¿qu…que sucede Naruto-kun?-pregunto con voz apagada aún mirando de forma tierna y la mano en la mejilla de rubio.

El mundo de rubio se había detenido.

_**Nanndo datte yobuyo  
Kimino sono namae wo  
Dakara me wo samasiteokure yo  
Imagoro kiduitannda  
Kimino sono namae ga  
Totemo utukusii to iukoto**_

_No importa cuántas veces_

_Mencione tu nombre…_

_Así que por favor, por favor, despierta_

_He pensado, como tu nombre es muy hermoso_

Aún un poco ausente llevo su propia mano a la de a chica, para luego mirar ahora a la despierta Hinata… tantas veces la había llamado esos días. Y sin más se lanzó a abrazarla con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hinata- la llamo tantas veces como pudo sin despegar su abrazo-Hinata…-

Si la chica de hermoso nombre había despertado al fin

**¬¬&&&¬¬&&&¬¬&&&¬¬&&&¬¬&&&**

**Notas de Chibi y Hina:** ¡hi! Chicos!!! ¿Cómo han estado?... errr…. Si lo se no soy una aparición, solo que ando en sequía de inspiración en cierto grado… en fin la cosa es que aquí les dejo un pequeño Song-fic… (tiempo que no escribía de esto o de los otros u.u') como sea aquí les deje este pequeño fic que escribir hace algunos días… increiblemente me demore lo mínimo que tenía paneado… o.O…

_chibi: en cierto modo la inspiración al fin te llego… _

¿eh?... si tienes razón… jejejeje en fin si quieren la canción simplemente me lo dicen en un review y yo les envió el in de descarga n.n… deberían escuchara es hermosa!!!... bueno ya me despido espero que hayan disfrutado de esto y si quieren ver el video de donde me inspire pasen por mi profile y vean xD

Ya nos vemos en lo más próximo bye bye!!!

_Chibi _y **Hina**


End file.
